Nonvolatile memory devices are memories that retain their state when powered off. Nonvolatile memory devices may be used to store many different types of data in electronic systems. For example, program code to be executed by a processor may be stored in nonvolatile memories. Also for example, media files such as pictures and music may also be stored in nonvolatile memories.